Home Alone: Ron Weasley Style
by Mel62
Summary: One Shot :: Hermione threatens to kill Ron if he doesn’t complete his homework Ron stays up late to finish it. The next morning he wakes up…and his family are gone. What happens?


**Title: Home Alone: Ron Weasley Style  
Author: Mel62****  
Author Email: PG or K+**

**Challenge: Not really a challenge but rather a plot bunny up for adoption at Email me for the link where I found it or check my profile. **

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by J.K Rowling. No money is being made and trademark infringement is not intended.**

**Summary: One Shot Hermione threatens to kill Ron if he doesn't complete his homework; Ron stays up late to finish it. The next morning he wakes up…and his family are gone. What happens?**

**A/N: Suppose to be a humorous little one shot. One problem. It's not so humorous. I didn't have enough ideas for this story but it didn't turn _too_ bad. I think. I'll post it for the moment but I'll probably end up coming back at a later date and redoing the entire thing. If I get time.**

I could hear voices.

"Let him sleep. He worked so hard last night."  
"Only because I was going to kill him."  
"Look at him; he's dribbling on the papers.""Come on mum, we've got to go. We're going to be late. Just leave him, he'll be fine."

They sounded far away and eventually drifted away leaving me in the dark.

"RON! GET UP!" The boy in question, jumped up with paper stuck to his face, and spun around wildly trying to find the source of the yelling. Finding himself out of luck he frowned. There was no one in the room at all. He glanced at his watch, a present from Harry and Hermione for his birthday, and saw that it was twelve am. He glanced around again wondering where his family was.

Ron had the nagging feeling of having forgotten something but couldn't for the life of him remember what it was. What he did know was that his family should have been home. Or at least _someone_ should have been here.

After staring at the wall for a whole five minutes, Ron decided to check the whole house. 'There must be _someone_ here!' he thought.

He began by gathering all his finished homework into a messy pile. He wasn't going to lose it after it had taken him all night to finish. As he did, he felt his stomach rumble. 'This is why someone should be here! I need food!' He began his search of the house.

The first place he searched was the lounge room. He looked under the furniture and around the room but found no one. Making his way upstairs he first peeked into his parents' room. He didn't travel in any further than the door though due to some unfortunate experiences in his childhood. He wasn't about to repeat them.

Moving along he made his way into Ginny's room. He paused at the door, wondering his motives, before entering. He looked around before checking under the beds. Ron was punished for his curiosity though when he looked under Hermione's bed.

"Aargh! Bloody cat!" he yelled. Crookshanks had taken a swipe at his face. Ron was now sporting lovely red scratch marks. Hermione had been meaning to cut the cat's claws but hadn't gotten around to it yet. After whining to himself about Crookshanks and Hermione he finally pulled himself together and moved left the room.

Walking down the hall he made his way to Fred and George's room. Cautiously opening the door he peeked into the room. He saw no one but he didn't see nothing; for there, in the middle of the room, was a cauldron. Even from the doorway he could see that the content was black and bubbling. Being a Gryffindor Ron was naturally brave; he wasn't that brave. Ron knew the twins well enough to know venturing any further would be dangerous. He closed the door.

Continuing his trip down the hall he came to the room Bill, Charlie and Percy were staying in. Knowing there'd be nothing dangerous in there he opened the door and walked in. Finding nothing of interest he left.

He walked towards his own room. No one was there either. Frustrated and annoyed Ron walked back to the kitchen. He sat on the stool and glared at the wall. "Where _is_ everyone?" He muttered to himself. He still had the nagging feeling that he had forgotten something.

An hour went by and he was still glaring at the wall; although he had begun to get a little worried. His _whole_ family was _never_ gone from the house at the same time. It just didn't happen. Well it did. But not when they went without Ron.

In fact Ron had never been _alone_; as in without _anyone_. He'd always had someone with him, whether it was friend or family, there was always _someone_. It was a rather new (and frightening) experience. Ron didn't like it one bit. It didn't help that there was no food.

Becoming more worried as the time went by, Ron began to fidget. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore. He snapped, breaking down in tears. He sobbed, crying out about his family and friends but most of all, his stomach.

BANG!

The door flew open and in walked the rest of the Weasely clan plus Hermione and Harry. They walked into the kitchen stunned and appalled by the sight in front of them.

"Ron are you _kidding _me? What the hell are you doing!" Ginny shrieked, surprised at the sight in front of her. Ron stopped crying and looked up. Jumping up in relief he ran and hugged everyone. The rest of the family stood shell shocked.

"Okay…Who and what have you done with Ron!" George cried.

"You're all okay! Where have you bloody been? I've been so hungry!" Ron shouted.

"Er, mate, we went to get our stuff from Diagon Alley. We left you a note." Harry said hesitantly.

"Really. And where did you leave the note? Eh? I didn't see no note!" Ron replied.

"It's on your head, dork." Fred answered.

"Fred! Stop insulting your brother!" Molly scolded. "Come on dear, let's get you some food. The rest of you go put your things away, then come down and we'll eat dinner."

And that was the time Ron Weasley was left home alone.


End file.
